


across an ocean and to a castle

by electric_stydiax



Series: Flashvibe Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Their kids are magical and are metahuman it's a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: When Barry hears about another school of magic, he and Cisco go see for themselves what the gray castle offers. Along the way, another pair of people part ways as a decision is made.





	across an ocean and to a castle

Barry loved Hogwarts.  
So when mentions of another school just like it nearby floated around, Cisco knew exactly where he wanted to take Barry for Christmas.  
Massachusetts, where a gray castle laid in plain sight. 

Illvermorny was not an easy place to find. Aside the twisted roads taken to get here, the castle was wielded with protective magic centuries old to avoid the eyes of Muggles. Despite being magically skilled and trained at Hogwarts, both men chose a life outside of Magic for the sake of their kids. Along with the metahuman abilities they gained due to the accelerator, they both thought they became latent in their magic and considered themselves Muggles where facts were concerned. 

Upon seeing the castle, Cisco could only stare in awe. “This is insane, how can something so large lie in plain sight?”

“Considering the No-Maj, it’s probably just an illusion to them. You can't breach what doesn't exist now can you? Now c'mon Cisco, I want to see the Pukwudgies. Maybe you'll see the Thunderbirds around the castle too. “

Cisco couldn't help but giggle at his husband and dorky he was being. As they entered the castle, the floor shifted gently beneath and unaware to them the castle knew their plight. 

Both their daughters had magic but only Selena wanted to go to Hogwarts. Andromeda, on the other hand wanted to stay close to her dad and papa so she could help during the summer. Up until then, the sisters were at an impasse. Selena wanted to go, but Andromeda definitely didn't want to. 

 

By the time they had reached the center of the room, they were standing on the Gordian Knot on the stone floor. Barry had stepped to the side, watching Cisco from a distance. Then, the crystal upon the Horned Serpent’s head glowed strongly and Cisco just smiled. 

“So a man of his mind, why am I not surprised. I suppose that suits you rather well.” Barry gleams at his husband as he approached the Knot himself. He only hoped his daughter would love Illvermorny like he came to. He knew she worried, and needed a place where they focused on her and what she had against what she didn't. Unlike being a metahuman, Andromeda only needed to willing to relax and be unafraid. She would be safe here and all both needed to relax. As the Thunderbird began to flap its wings rapidly, he knew an adventure was in store for both their daughters.

 

A few months later  
“Papa! If we don't hurry, the train will leave without us!” Selena laughed as she dragged Barry along down the street to Nine and Three Quarters Station where the express was waiting. Barry beamed at his daughter’s joy at her new adventure.

As soon as they found the space in between 9 and 10, Selena ran straight through to the other side and Barry couldn't help but laugh. “You know being excited is good, but slow down a little. Some of us are going to miss you. Come here and give my hug, alright?” 

Selena sighed and held her arms out to her dad. Barry held her so close she could feel his heart rapidly beating.

“I love you dad, don't worry about me.”

“I love you too. Please send an owl every once in awhile so I don't go grey wondering about you. You aren't so little anymore and I just - I love you. Now go get on the train,ok?”

“Ok. Bye Dad, I love you!!!”

In Massachusetts  
“Papa, what if i'm a dud after all?”  
Cisco turns to his daughter Andromeda, long hair and skin covered in marks. Her face covered in worry as they approached the gray castle. 

“Trust me kiddo, you'll be right at home. It's quiet and not disorienting like back in Central. If you do end up not having powers, we'll deal with the impact when it happens. Give it a chance before completely writing magic off. Who knows? You may become something beyond your initial thoughts. Now, go have some fun, learn a few things and write at least every few weeks, please. 

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh and reply, “yes dad, I can do those things. I'll write as often as I can and I'll see you at Christmas. I love you dad.”

“I love you too. Now go, and I'll see you soon.”  
After Andromeda ran out of the car, Cisco simply sighed. She would be ok and it would be ok. Across an ocean, his husband felt exactly the same. Despite all that fear, “they'll be ok,”they thought, they'll be ok.


End file.
